Tower of Small Frustration
Tower of Small Frustration is a Tower in Ring 1. It is Hard difficulty and its made by JToHGamer. Guide: Floor 1: You spawn in a room. Climb the truss and follow the 1 stud path to some easy wraparounds. Now do some shift lock sideways jumps to some more wraparounds and clinb the stairs. Now do a ton of wraps and then climb a ladder to floor 2. Floor 2: Do a ton of wraps again to get to angled 1 stud path jumps. Then there are mirror jumps, shown by the transparent blocks. Do some very easy jumps to get to some killbrick jumps, that are also very easy. Now do some shift jumps and 2x1x2 platforms to get to skippable jumps. Jump on the top one. Now do 1 studs and do a easy headhitter. Do more shift jumps to get to floor 3. Floor 3: Do some jumps and a wrap. Behind the wrap there is a block that lets you get on top of the wrap. Do a jump to a path, and it leads to some more wraps. Now jump on the platforms to get on top of the wraps to get to some rope platforms. Then do even more jumps to get to a giant kill brick. Now jump on the rope platforms and do some headhitters to get to floor 4. Floor 4: Jump on some tilted spinning platforms to get to some stickout wraps. Now jump on some weird 1 studs to get to shift jumps. Do them and now climb the slope and do a head hitter, that leads to floor 5. Floor 5: This is a tricky floor. It contains hugging the wall a lot. Good thing if you fall you will fall to a net in floor 4. Do some hugging to get to 1 studs, that lead to another wall hugging section. When you do it do a ladder using shift lock facing to the wall. Now you are at the 3rd wall hugging part. Then do these 1 studs to get to the last wall hugging part. Now do some simple jumps and 1 studs to get to floor 6. Floor 6: Do a tricky 1 stud headhitter and jump on the 1 stud path. There is a secret to hug the wall to do the next part easily. The normal route is 1 studs. Do some 3 stud wraps and walk on the path. Do shift jumps, and when you do them, do a easy headhitter, and more shift jumps to get to floor 7. Floor 7:This floor will be stressful, due to it being outside. Do shift jumps to get to some wraps. Do a few more shift jumps, that lead to a path on the frame. Do some flower jumps and shift jumps to get to a big platform. Now do some spinning platforms to get inside the tower. This maze is confusing, but just follow the 1 stud gaps and you can do it. Do some shift jumps and now there is a killbrick spinner. Be brave and jump to the timing to get to the head hitter, that leads to the other platforms. Now do some tricky wraps and get to a path. Floor 8: Now there are traps. Jump on the transparent platform and do the poles. Now do some shoving platforms, time them well. Now there are small platforms and headhitters that lead to some more wraps. Now jump on the 1 studs and do the tightrope. These paths here are not easy, they are conveyors. Now ride the slide down to some shift jumps and a ladder to floor 9. Floor 9: Do a wraparound and do tightropes to get to a leap of faith. Jump down and do some shift jumps and other jumps to get to another tightrope. Now jump on some platforms to get to floor 10. Floor 10: Jump on some poles and a 1 stud to get to a invisible platform. Follow the next platform to get to some wraps. Now do some shift jumps and then small jumps to get to the frame. Now walk around the frame to get to the final tightrope. Do it and you have won ToSF! Music: Floor 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 Wii Shop bling Floor 7, 8, 9, 10 - Nitro Fun - Nitro Fun